The three Amus
by AceKindel
Summary: Amus confused of who she loves Ikuto or Tadese. When two other Amus come from different deminsions to help her how many complications come. And why is one of them always wearing Kukai's soccer shirt well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The tree Amus**

**A/N**

**ok this is about if there were different realities were amu is dating three different guys, but what happens when our Amu accidently brings her two alternite twins to her reality can they help her find the one she's suppose to be with or will they just bring confusion and mayhem.**

**chapter 1 meeting the three Amus**

**Amu pov**

I fell onto my bed with a sigh. _Why was my life so complicated? _I thought to myself. I thought I was in love in Tadese, but I feel strongly about Ikuto. I groan, and burry my face into my pillow. Noticing my distress Ran, Miki, and Su came over.

"What's wrong desu?" Su asked.

"I don't know who I'm really in love with," I say.

"I think you should look inside your heart desu," Su said.

"Yea Amu-chan look inside your heart," Ran cheered.

I then heard a tapping coming from my balcony door. I groan, and go answer it already knowing who it is.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I ask opening the door.

"I just wanted to see my Amu-koi," he said smirking. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"I-I'm not y-your Amu-koi," I say blushing even more.

Ikuto didn't say anything he just shrugged and plopped onto my bed, and hugged a stuffed cat I had. I walked over to my bed to swipe the cat from his hands, but he pulled me down, and cuddled with me instead. I felt my face burn up it was probely as red as a tomato. I accuatly like the feeling of his arms around me, but I couldn't tell him that he would probely just tease me about it.

"G-get o-o-ff I-Ikuto," I stutter.

"Nope. I your warm Amu-koi, and I'm cold," He said snuggling closer. My cheeks went redder if that was even possible.

"I thought I s-said n-ot to call me Amu-koi," I say struggling. I can feel Ikuto smirk, and suddenly he let's go and leaves off my balcony.

_ugg what am I going to do? _I ask as I sink into my bed even more.

_The next day_

I awoke to some one poking me in the face. Wait. I bolted striaght up and hit my head againest something hard.

"Ow," I say rubbing my head.

"Ow," I heard some one say on the floor. I slowly look down and see a girl who looks like me, but was wearing a pink skirt and shirt that had a strawberry and said _bite me_. She was rubbing her forehead.

"W-who are you?" I ask. The girl looks up, and smiles.

"I'm you of course silly. Well kinda technically," the girl started to zone out and seemed to have a fight with herself. I heard the bathroom door open and I saw another girl who looked like me but she was wearing Kukai's soccar jersey.

_mmm that's odd _I think.

"W-who are you?" ok I'm getting tired of asking that question.

"I'm you,but from a different dimension. Oh and so is she," The girl pointed to the one who reminded me of Ran. This girl seemed as energetic as Kukai, but seemed to contain herself.

"Why are you here?" I ask I cannot believe this I'm talking to myself.

"To help you find your one true love," The girl on the floor said dreamily.

I sigh.

"Ok, but no funny business,"

They both nodd, and the one wearing Kukai's soccer shirt was throwing and catching a soccer ball I didn't even notice she had, and the one one the floor started to talk to Ran about who knows what, and suprisingly my charas were okay with there being two different me here.

_Oh this is going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

**_Me: cool three amus_**

**_Amu: not cool_**

**_Ikuto: kinda cool_**

**_chapter 2 Three times the trouble_**

**_Amu pov_**

_Ok how hard can this be?_ I ask myself. How do I even tell them apart?

"Hey other me's. How do we tell each other apart?" I ask

"Oh that's easy I'll always wear this jersey, and she'll always dress chearleadery," Kukai jersey me said.

"Yea why do you even have Kukai's jersey?" I confused.

"Yea why are you" chearleader me asked.

She blushed a deep shade of red, and turned away.

Just then I heard a knock on the balcony door.

_Great just what I need right now_ a _perveted cosplay cat boy just what I need _I think sarcastically as I go to answer the door.

"Hey Amu-koi," he says slipping into my room. The other me's weren't there, but I heard giggles from the closet so I had a pretty good idea where they were.

**Ikuto pov**

Amu was acting wierd, ok wierdier than usual. She looked kinda frantic and didn't even comment on me calling her Amu-koi.

"Do you have a fever?" I ask putting my hand to her forehead causing her to blush. Nope she's not sick.

"Amu-koi what's wrong?" I ask pouting a bit.

"W-what n-nothing and don't call me Amu-koi," she said.

"Aww there's my Amu," I say hugging her and bringing her back onto the bed with me. If only she relized how much she meant for me. I sigh when she doesn't struggle. I cuddle closer, and close my eyes for a cat nap. Before I drifted to sleep I swear I heard giggles, but it was probely just her charas.

**jersey Amu pov**

I opened the closet door once I was sure Ikuto, and this demisions Amu was asleep. Chearleader Amu, and I stummbled out queitly.

I sighed, and walked downstairs having chearleader Amu follow me. I wish **my **Kukai was here. I wonder what he's doing. Does he miss me?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by chearleader Amu. Okay we seroiusly need a new name for her.

"I'm bored," she complained.

"I'm sorry what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"I don't know something fun." she said.

So until 3:00 p.m. we played twister.

**Amu pov**

I awoke to find Ikuto had left only recintly. I heard giggling down stairs. Thank God my parents took Ami camping. I slowly walk downstairs to find the other me's playing twister.

"Oh hey sleepy head," the wearing the jersey said.

"Hey," I say back.

"Want to play with us," chearleader Amu said. I smile back at her.

"Your on,"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**

**chapter 3 three times the confusion**

**Ikuto pov**

I jumped on Amu's balcony and opened the door. _She really needs to lock that door. _I think as I walk into her room. She wasn't here because she had school. So I made my way to her bed for a nap.

**Jersey Amu pov**

Chearleader Amu was getting on my nerves she kept ranting on Tadese. I mean come on he was no match to **my **Kukai. I was rubbing my temples as she went on and on about **her **Tadese. Suddenly I heard this deminsions Amu's balcony door open. Curious, and annoyed I got up, and went to her room.

I opened the door slowly.

"Hello is any one there?" I ask. Suddenly a figure moved on her bed, and chearleader Amu walked up behind me.

"Why'd you leave me like that?" she asked aggitated. She looked on the bed and made a *O* with her mouth, but before we could walk out the figure sat up.

"Amu?" the figure asked. _Great it's Ikuto now what?_ I ask myself.

"Amu why are you wearing Kukai's jersey?"

"Um...um,"

"She in love with him. Duh," chearleader Amu said coming out from behind me.

"I'm home," I heard this deminsions Amu saidand Ikuto was staring at us very confused.

**Amu pov**

"I'm home," I call school had let out early, and I was glad I had to make sure the other me's didn't get into any trouble.

I heard something come from my room so I ran up stairs.

"Guys what did you do..." I stopped short when I saw Ikuto on my bed, and he was staring at the other me's.

"Amu?" He questioned obvously confused.

"Hi," I said sheeply blushing.

"What's going on here? Who are these people Amu?" He said a little more forcefully.

"Well these are me from different demisions and..."

"We're here to help her find her true love," finished chearleader me.

"Oh more Amu's I can tease," he said mockingly.

"Ugh, get out," I screemed and threw Jersey me's soccar ball at him **(she always seem to have that thing). **Ikuto smirked and got up and left.

_Ugh he is so annoying._ I tought.

"Are you ok?" jersey me asked retrieving her soccar ball.

"Ya I just hate it when he teases," I say plopping down on my bed.

"You secretly love it," exclaims chearleader me. I blushed a deep red, and buried my face into a pillow.

_Damn her for being so right. _


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Amu pov**

I must have past out because when I opened my eyes it was dark outside. I groan and roll off my bed. I get up, and smell food. close my eyes and follow the smell downstairs.

"Oh good your up desu," Su exclaimed. The other Amus were already eating. I smile softly and sit down getting my plate from Su.

"Oh you have a date with Tadese tomarrow," chearleader me said dreamly. Jersey Amu scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What what's wring with me having a date with Tadese I thought you were me. So why don't you like him?" I say softly.

"Different deminsion, and I'm with Kuk..." she trailed of and blushed.

chearleader Amu and I looked at each other and said.

"YOUR DATING KUKAI!"

"Shh be quiet," she said still blushing. Then I figured something out.

"Is that why you always wear his jersey," I asked. She blushed and nodded.

"Oh," is all I said and let the matter go.

**_After dinner_**

I sighed and walked upstairs to my room we decided a room plan. Kukai dating Amu would sleep in my parents room. chearleader Amu would sleep in Ami's room, and I would sleep in my room of course. I was so tired I didn't notice the figure laying in my bed until I layed down and felt two strong arms wrapp around me.

"I-Ikuto what a-are you d-doing?" I ask blushing.

"Snuggling with my Amu-koi," he said

"Oh ok," I said and snuggled back for a second.

"Wait what I'm not your Amu-koi, and your not going to snuggle with me," but it was too late he was already asleep, and there was no way I could get out of his hold so I snuggled againest him. Loving the smell of chocolate he always had and went to sleep smiling.

**Ikuto pov**

I awoke to Amu still in my arms, and I smiled. Oh how I wish I could hold her every night. When I went to get up she frowned in her sleep and held on tighter. I smirked and settled back down. _Could my little strawberry like me too_. I shook my head at the thought. When she started to wake up I got up, and left through the balcony.

**Amu pov**

I awoke to find Ikuto had left, I sighed and remembered my date with Tadese I had nothing to wear. Suddenly my door opened to chearleader me.

"Need help?"

I nodd my head, and she laughed.

"Ok lets see," she walked to my closet, and pulled out a pink sparkle tank top, some white short shorts, and pink flip-flops. It reminded me of something Ran would wear, but I shook it off.

**At park Amu pov**

I walked with Tadese through the park and we found a bench. He was acting really weird.

"Is everything ok Tadese?" I asked worried.

He didn't say anything and just leaned in and kissed me. Strangely I didn't feel anything at all. Out of the coner of my eye I saw a flash of blue hair run, and I felt guilty that I was kissing Tadese.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 true love?**

**Ikuto pov**

I saw Amu kiss that kiddy king, and I couldn't it any more. How could she choose him over me. I ran to a hill that I like to watch the sun set on sometimes. I let the tears flow freely down my cheeks as I stood staring into nothing. I then heard some one come up be hind me.

"Go away," I snap.

"Ikuto," I knew that voice. Amu.

"What do you want?" I ask barely holding on.

"Look at me Ikuto," she says her voice so tempting it was hard not to comply. When she put her hand on my arm I pulled away.

"I-Ikuto," I could hear the tears brim in her voice.

"Go away Amu," I snap at her again.

"I love you," she says so quietly that any one with out my awsome cat hearing wouldn't hear. I felt her back away and run.

**Amu pov**

I arrived home to see the other Amu's with smiles on thier faces until they saw me.

What happened?" jersey Amu asked.

"Nothing," I snap, and run to my room.

**Jersey Amu pov**

"I think something happened with Ikuto," suggested chearleader Amu suggested.

"That's it," I prclaim and drag her out the house with me.

We arrive at a soccar field and I see Kukai kicking a soccar ball around.

"Kukai," I call but he was too zoned out.

I throw my soccar ball up in the air and kick it so it hits him in the head.

"Hey who did...Amu?"

"Hey Kukai," I say tring not to blush.

"What do you need?" he asks engergeticly man does he never run out of energy.

"Um yea,"

**Ikuto pov**

I finally walk home and ignore Utau as she says *hi*. I just walk to my room.

My phone vibrates and I pick it up.

"Yo,"

"Hey Ikuto,"

"Hey Kukai,"

"Can you meet me at the park,"

"Um...Sure,"

**Jersey Amu pov**

"Come on Amu,"

"No,"

"Please just for a bit,"

"Fine, but I won't like it," she huffs.

"Yea,"

**_At park Amu pov_**

I still don't know why the other Amusbrought me here. Then I saw it a flash of blue hair, and before I could run off both Amus grabbed my arms.

"Let me go guys," I say but they didn't until we were in front of Ikuto who was being forced forward by Kukai.

"Hi," I say but he turns around and won't talk.

"Come on Ikuto please talk to me." I pleade but I don't care. He continues to ignore me so I do the one thing I know will get his attention.

I turn him, and stand on my tippy toes and kiss him one the lips. He doesn't do anything at first but then he kisses back eagerly like this is a dream.

Finally he pulls back and look at me so vulverably.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Amu-chan we're leaving," jersey me said sadly. I turn and run to them and hug them fare well. Then they left with a flash of light. I felt Ikuto's arms wrapp around me and for once I didn't have to pull away I just leaned back and rejoiced in the feeling.

**A/N**

**If any of you of wondering Amu told Tadese she loved Ikuto and he said they could still be friends I was just too lazy to add that part ;)**


End file.
